To Save a Rogue IV
by C. D. Lamarr
Summary: Continuation of Rogue storyline.


To Save a Rogue

To Save a Rogue

By:

C.D. Lamarr

April 15, 2008

Chapter 4

_Force blasts, shockwaves, fire and smoke!_

Citizens scattering and darting for cover!

Soho Square swirled in confusion!

Concrete buckled, cars over turned, tanks twisted and mangled!

Police officers, retreat from before the unstoppable Juggernaut—his reputation alone enough to put them to flight!

The Juggernaut had played his part well—he'd drawn the X-Men out into the open—had lured them out into the Square so that the Brotherhood could catch them in ambush!

Now Mystique would do hers!

Darting between two buildings, a hulking figure blurred like water colors—shrinking, and becoming shorter, slimmer, more delicate—taking on a feminine aspect!

And as the X-Men and the Brotherhood lock horns Mystique steps right into the midst of the maelstrom!

A clash of telekinesis rocks the square, filling the air with deadly missiles as Jean and Wanda trade light poles, slabs of concrete, big Rigs, Cherokees, Wagoneers, SUVs, and everything else that could be picked up and hurled!

Mystique had been right about Jean.

True the girl was at present occupied with Wanda—who was proving more than a handful! But even so Mystique realized with surprise and alarm that the girl was casting her telepathy in a wave and frequency that was creating a mental cloud over the Square!

And it was distorting everything!

She had no fears for herself. Her genetic enhancements, her advanced morphing ability provided a measure of protection against the mind of a Telepath.

Her students on the other hand—that was a different matter entirely!

The mental fog was as thick as Pea Soup and it was proving most effectual—disrupting the fluidity, hampering the effectiveness of the Brotherhood's attacks! And there was nothing she could do about it—this time! She had to let things run their course without interfering!

_The thought was irresistible!_

Jean backed away deflecting objects sent hurtling through the air to crash against the invisible barriers she kept throwing up into their path!

But Wanda kept right on coming!

"_I shoulda known this was some of your shenanigan!"_

Mystique stiffened.

The hairs at the back of her neck stood suddenly on end!

The low rumbling growl—like the rumblings of a Panther—and a pretty angry one at that— jolted her mind back to business! With a start of astonishment she turned—_well she had to look astonished any way!_

She had seen Wolverine coming at her out of the corner of one of the large yellow eyes which took in everything—literally! She'd known the instant he'd spotted her and she'd allowed him to approach—well that is allowed him to come within what she considered a relatively safe distance!

"How did you get Juggernaut loose", snapped Wolverine as they begin to circle?

"_Well",_ crooned the shape shifter lifting her eyes waggishly, "But that would be telling now wouldn't it?"

_"You started this", Wolverine growled, "And now I'm gonna finish it!"_

She started back!

Wolverine popped his claws and pounced!

Running was useless.

The man simply moved too fast!

Fighting him was virtual suicide but—well—she only hoped one day Rogue would appreciate the sacrifice she was making! And it would be that! Few Mutants—the Master of Magnetism included—emerged from a scuffle with Wolverine without a few scrapes and bruises to mark the occasion!

"You're telling me that Mystique is impersonating your brother? She set and ambush for Wolverine and the others—and you knew this??"

Storm looked at her friend aghast!

"You sent them into an ambush?? Charles!"

"I know", pleaded the Professor, "That it seems—out of character--

'You think??"

"Ororo", the Professor sighed deeply, "I don't like this anymore than you do but—I fear this was the lesser of the two evils!"

"But _Mystique_ Charles—of all persons! I'd feel better about them going to face Von Doom than to be left to _that_ woman's tender mercies!"

"Well I-I agree that Mystique can be rather--

"A vicious, conniving, back stabbing harpy—Mistress of deceit! And there's no _can_ about it!"

"Ororo!"

"Well?"

"I don't think you understand --

"No Charles I don't think you understand! I've never seen this side of you!"

"Storm", Charles replied in a firmer voice than she's ever heard, "Rogue's condition is extremely precarious! Even with what I'm doing—or I should say what I'm allowing—the transformation is going to be brutal—could be fatal!"

"But what does Mystique have to do with it?"

"Her morphing ability", Charles answered, "Will protect Rogue's vital organs--

"And you sent them out there because you intend for Rogue to make contact with Mystique—to imprint her ability!"

The Professor nods the affirmative.

"But-but why did she need to touch you?"

"My telepathy will keep her from losing her sanity during the process or from developing multiple personalities! I haven't told you this but my son David is a very powerful Mutant with multifaceted abilities just like Rogue--

"Yes—and?"

"He's also insane.

Ororo stares.

"A Sociopath—without conscience, without remorse, without compassion, and with multiple personalities—and every one of them equally twisted!"

"_Charles!"_

"And each personality—_so far I've been able to identify about five_—controls one or more of his powers!"

"I-I didn't know!"

"No you wouldn't. He's locked up in Arkham Asylum for the insane. All his records have been sealed. Can you imagine what would happen if Mystique or even Magneto were to learn about his existence? Trust me _you do not_ want to go there!"

"Oh Charles!"

"We cannot allow that to happen to Rogue! Letting Mystique _imagine _that she's played us is a small price to pay for Rogue's safety and well being!"

"I see."

"So for the present we won't interfere but we'll allow things to run their course--

"I think you should know Charles that the Brotherhood has acquired three new Mutants—and powerful ones too! Three Elementals! The girl named Terra can move earth almost as good as Lance can; Calliope—_or Melodia as she calls herself_—is able to transfer sound into destructive blasts of energy; and the one called Hot Streak is about as insane as Pyro! But whereas John can only manipulate flames Francis is able to both generate them as well!

"Yes, just like Angelica", Charles replied, "Cerebro identified them several weeks ago. Unfortunately Raven got to them first! Although", the Professor mused as an afterthought, "I feel fairly certain they would have sided with Mystique regardless. It's moot in any events they've made their choice."

"But do you think our pupils are equal to the challenge? Remember what happened at Bayville Mall with Wanda and at Madison Square with the Acolytes!"

"True but with Logan's ability to catalogue the strengths and weakness of any adversary on their side—I believe they'll be fine. Right now our primary concern—is Rogue! I was able—_and I might add with considerable difficulty_—to enlist _Miss_ Mystique's cooperation up to this point………………..what happens from here we'll just have to wait and see!"


End file.
